Breathtaking Harassment
by Koji Izumi
Summary: It's the most awaited holiday in Thailand for Koji, until he met his birthday present.


Breathtaking Harassment

Start of autumn vacation 2007. Otosan send me a congratulations present, for passing my exams and at the same token, to greet me a very happy birthday in a form of a pre-paid holiday to Phuket (Thailand).

Upon arriving in Bangkok International Airport. One more short flight and I can finally relax….. holiday style. Let's see…..Otosan definitely mentioned …someone will meet me.

All I need to do is look for someone waving an idiot card with my name on it. (Oops, did I just …call myself an idiot?). Well, never mind. Looking…looking…still.. looking…..

And then all the sudden! A man from the waiting gallery jumped and hug me….aaaaah?(shock).

He grabbed my shoulders and then, He looked at my face so close that I can feel he's breath. It's you….. I found you! (He quickly lifted the garland made of orchid from his head and put it on mine).

Congratulations … I'm your birthday present! You!…You are my…what?(shocked). Oh! By the way…. how rude of me, we haven't properly introduced. I'm Max. Your birthday present (smiles).

Your father insisted that I should give you a very warm welcome as soon as you arrive (that sounds more like Okaasan)

Sorry I didn't recognize you from the pict.. hmp..Hmp. (I put my hands on his mouth to stop him from talking). Lets go! Where's the car? He lifted his finger and point out. Ooops….

Sorrrrry I forgot to remove my hands from your face. (He's turning blue) Hey….. Max san, dai-jou bu desu ka? (catching his breath) Y..yes…peachy.

So, Max san where exactly are we going? Max replied "To the Tangerine Hotel of course!" I see (turning my face away). Your father is right…you know… you are way too stiff … I'll help you….. loosen-up…. and there's that dirty smile again.

As of this time, all I can think about is… to turn the car around and go back to Japan.

Until.…all of the sudden… His phone rang, He just nod his head and gave the phone to me. "For You" he said. "Gee, thanks" I replied, hello? Okaasan?  
Hai.. hmmm, Hai …hai , Oka a san, You really out done yourself this time ….e? (She hung up?)

For the first time I can feel my hands trembling out of anger (I'm shaking).

Here we are, And…. Here …Is.. our room key….Our Room Key? I can't take it anymore (so…I ..fainted).

When I woke-up, the first thing I did was to look around, He's….. gone….Yokatta!

What a relief. So I decided to take it easy and relax a little….for some reason it feels as if all my anxiety vanished all at once. And then…. the door bell rings . Room Service! Coming… as I open the door … to my surprise!

It's Max! (I tried to close the door quickly, but he stuck one of his legs on the gap, and force open the door). Stop this, He said , You are hurting my feelings you know.

Before I can react, (He grabbed my waist and dragged me along with him)." I made a reservation for dinner by the pool", he said. Enough!, Max ..I can walk by myself…. hanashite kudasai.(Please.. let go).

After we ordered dinner. He looked at me….so intently and said …."You looked pale….Ko..ji". There's a letter for you. This one will make you feel better. I feel so depressed, I slowly opened the envelope as if all of my strength were drained from my body .

But before I could read it, Max grabbed it back and read it out loud. "Dear Mr koji Izumi , Congratulations and Welcome to The Best Underwater Adventure of your life. Your personal Scuba Diving Instructor, Max Valentino."

Did you just said, Scuba Diving Instructor?. Yep!, Max Answered.(I got up my chair walk around his side of the table and punch him) Now were even! You could have save me all those horrifiying anxiety, if you mentioned that earlier!

Oh, I...see..., Max said with hand still bracing his jaw. Is this means... you are disappointed...Ko...ji.(with a teasing voice)  
Well... if you like ...we can still be lovers you know, (smiling again). Kekkou desu! (NO thank you!)

If I happen to be a beautiful Thai girl will... you... like me? Max said.

I walk back to my seat and settle down. Maybe.

Actually if a beautiful Thai girl did all those harassment, instead of you...I could have been in heaven by now.

[End]


End file.
